Valeric Army
The Valeric Army is the Land Military of the Grand Valerius States created 130 years ago. It has fought in many conflicts most notably World War II and was briefly dismantled as a whole entity, however being replaced by the Valeric People's Army during the period under the Valeric Socialist State. It is one of the largest Militaries in Damalias. History Foundation The Valeric Military was created from the military of Vali. At that point it was a largely untrained but large conscripted national force. But by 1897 it had started to begin training its forces and and had created Armoured Trains to reinforce its forces. 1900-1920 By 1900 the Valeric Military had standardized and had a largely trained force, though there was a large percentage of Militia and Conscripts used by then. However at the breakout of World War I the Valeric military had not intervened however in 1916 the Valeric Army and Troops would be fighting in World War I on the side of the Entente. As such with the war slowly stalemating the Valeric Government developed the first tank to see service in Damalias the T-1 Tank, forming the Valeric Heavy Armored Vehicle Corps, later to become the Valeric Tank Corps. 1920-1928 After World War I the Dictator Aurelius Tealesh II began more modernization of the Valeric Military, creating the Valeric Army Airforce rather than the Valeric Army Aviation Corps. As well as the adoption of a Standard Rifle rather then the equipment not being standardized. During this time the Valeric Tank Corps expanded from two divisions to eight. The Valeric Army also saw the creation of many of the weapons that would be used during World War II, largely the infantry equipment, though a number of tanks that saw service in World War II were designed and adopted during this time. 1928-1934 Between this period starting in 1932 the First Az-Verazun-Valeric War kicked off a test for the Valeric Weaponry, though this war would not end until 1935. The deployment in Az-Verazun allowed the field testing of many experimental vehicles and weapons, these weapons with there trials in battle would be seen if they were effective or not in the heat of a battle. The industrialization of the Grand Valerius States during this period also was a help to the Military allowing more weapons and vehicles to be produced to supply the ever growing force with the supplies required. Roads created across the Grand Valerius States also allowed quicker movement of the military to bases rather then using the railways which did not reach all parts of the Grand Valerius States, as such more effective lines of supply were set up. 1934-1939 In 1935 with Az-Verazun defeated and the weapons that succeeded in field tests put into mass production, the Valeric Army began to train up for the impending war that the Grand Dictator said the Arkasians would begin. As such the continuous training prepared them for war. By 1938 they had been equipped with the best the Grand Valerius States could offer at the time. The forces organized on the southern border and the coast in August of 1939 and in November the war kicked off. World War II Between 1939 and 1945 the Valeric Military in General was in a ever growing struggle to take land rather than to be pushed back, however knowing that the mountains could slow any attempt at advancing into the Coastal North they knew it would be some time before any of the other warring powers would arrive they had time to prepare many defenses across the mountains and in the northern cities. The Largest of these was the so called Citadel which was a large Network of Bunkers and a large Fortress that defended the City of Vali, however this large Citadel had been an restored and modernized 19th Century Star Fort. These Defences held them at bay but by 1944 it was easy to see that the war would be ended soon, with many of these fortifications taken, abandoned and destroyed the islands and some of the mainland was all that remained under Valeric Control. By 1945 however for the Allies the End was in sight, but the heavily defended Capital of Arziovilla was surrounded by towering walls, with added fortifications outside of the walls. But in May the Battle Began but the battle would be hard fought, four months block by block, house by house, bunker by bunker. The Royal Arziovilla Guard being the main fighting force by late August. But with Aurelius Tealesh II fleeing from Arziovilla on August 31st the battle ended the Next Day with his brother Cerlius Tealesh declaring the surrender, however limited fighting continued into the 4th, at which point a treaty was signed with and the Valeric Army and the Grand Valerius States itself surrendered. With this the Grand Valerius States was no more for 25 years. Refounding in 1970 In 1970 after the Grand Valerius States reunified the Valeric Army was refounded, now equiped with a large number of Avgrovan Equipment and Plans to reequip itself with Valeric Equipment that had been designed during that time and had been produced in limited numbers. The Old Guard and Survivors of World War II took up the helm to train as well as the Valeric People's Army former officers and soldiers. As such the Valeric Army would regain its strength. Branches Valeric Army Airforce The Valeric Army Air force is the Air force largely comprised of land based aircraft, most notably the GVS Tactical Bomber Wing. It was created in 1924 by Aurelius Tealesh II to replace the Valeric Army Aviation Corps that had been flying the planes during World War I. Royal Arziovillan Guard The Royal Arziovillan Guard are one of the Most Elite Branches of the Army, and are trained to defend the Grand Dictator and Arziovilla from foreign invasions. It is also sent out into foreign countries on rare occasions. Valeric Tank Corps Though Referred to as a Corps the Valeric Tank Corps is its own Branch under the Valeric Army. However this branch does not have direct control of all tanks used by the Valeric Military, as the Valeric Navy's Marines use specialist armored vehicles and the Royal Arziovillan Guard has its own Tank Divisions, it however comprise the majority of Valeric Tanks. Category:Armies Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty